paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Lonely Land-Pup
This is a collab between me User:Sonicthefox19 and Vixiedog. No editing without our permission please. Big Note: This will be the first time I write in the normal format. Please know I'm still practicing. {Sighed Sonic.} Summary Rocky, Zuma, Azura, Skye, and Tracker go to the beach during the mer-pup moon. They all are gonna become mer-pups for the night by using the power of the mer-pup moon. They are trying to surprise Tracker with it though. {Plus, Rocky and Azura are already half mer-pup, so the moon's power don't effect them.} Someone had followed the group from the Lookout however. The pup gets lonely when they all get out of his sight range. Will the pups let him join, so he won't be alone? Let's find out! _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Characters Chase Zuma Skye Rocky Tracker Azura Kaina Kaina's friends. {Vixie can add them and their links later.} ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Story It was 10 o'clock at night. Zuma, Rocky, Azura, Skye, and Tracker were making their way to the beach. They all were chatting and laughing up a storm. "I can't believe how easy it was to sneak away. I feel very guilty about it." Rocky admitted sadly. "Don't fret so much Rocky. It won't kill you to stay up past your bedtime for a little while after all." Skye added in an attempt to cheer Rocky up. He's not used to breaking rules that Ryder sets. "I guess you're right. It will be fun to see the others again." he agreed. "This going to be so much fun!" exclaimed Tracker, though he was trembling slightly because of the dark. "Wait until the others arrive! That's the best part!" added in Azura. "What are their names again?" asked Tracker, for he was still unfamiliar with their names. "Kaina is the one with the navy and gold tail, Coka is the one with the red and lavender tail, Hurion is the one with the navy and aqua tail, and Saldi is the one with the teal and white tail." said Zuma, listing off all of their names. Unnoticed by them, Chase had noticed them sneaking out and was following them, using his spy skills to stay hidden. "Mer-pups? What are they doing?" he whispered to himself. He hid behind a docked boat as the others arrived at the beach. Rocky and Azura transformed into mer-pups and the others looked around for someone or something. Quick as a blink four mer-pups jumped out of the water and were in front of the others. "Kaina! Coka!" exclaimed Zuma. The ones with the navy and gold tail, Kaina, and the red and lavender tail, Coka, hugged him tightly. The one with the navy and aqua tail bowed to Azura, who giggled, causing the pup to giggle. "Whoa! These are mer-pups!?" Tracker exclaimed in excitement. "But you've seen Rocky and Azura transform Tracker." Skye said with a giggle. "Si, I have. But these it's still so cool!" Tracker replied as he jumped up in down wagging his tail in excitement. Zuma placed his paw on Tracker's back with a smile. "This isn't the only thing we're doing tonight dude." Zuma said. Tracker looked at Zuma with an arched eyebrow as he pondered on what else they were here for. "What are you talking about Zuma?" He asked honestly. Zuma smirked and jumped into the water, causing a small splash. Water covered Tracker and Skye as he did so, making them both laugh. *Giggle* "Zuma!" They both exclaim. "Sowwy dudes, I couldn't help it." The chocolate lab admitted. "Anyways, Twacker, you and Skye need to come out into the water with me, and you'll see what we're here for." Zuma said with a wink. He swam out into deeper water, and Tracker looked over to Skye with confusion. "We have to swim out there?" Tracker asked, with Skye nodding in response. "But I've never had to swim in deep water before." "You'll do fine Tracker. I'll be here to help you." Skye said as she rubbed his paw with hers. "It'll be okay." Tracker took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, let's do it then. Also, gracias Skye." {Also, thank you Skye.} Tracker said in thanks. "De nada Tracker." {Thank you Tracker.} Skye replied as they stepped out in the water and began swimming out beside Zuma. "Now here comes the best part!" Zuma exclaimed excitedly as Kaina popped her head out of the water. She touched her nose to his and he was surrounded in a white glow. His back legs turned into a blue and orange mer-tail. Coka touched her nose to Skye's and suddenly Skye's back legs turned into a pink and magenta mer-tail. Kaina approached Tracker and gave him a reassuring smile before touching her nose to his. Tracker was surronded in a white glow and his back legs turned into a jungle green and brown mer-tail. "Now you guys can hang out with us as mers!" exclaimed Kaina. Turning them into mer's allowed them to understand her. "This is going to be so much fun!" said Coka, swimming around Zuma in circles. Saldi enveloped Zuma in a huge hug, squeezing the air out of him. "I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed. She let Zuma go and he gasped for air, causing Saldi to giggle. "So, you guys have some options- we could explore the ocean, go to Ocean Island, or do something else!" said Kaina. "What's an, "Ocean Island"?" He asked, still confused on how to swim as a mer-pup. "It's where Kaina and the others live. It's not too far off if you want to go." Zuma replied. Tracker and Skye look at each other and then nodded. "Okay, let's go." Skye said with a smile. "Then lead the way Kaina!" He exclaimed happily and she nodded, diving into the water. "It's faster to travel under the water. Coka, please help Tracker figure out how to swim." Zuma said, with Coka agreeing to do so. They all dove down, with Tracker being a tad bit nervous in the process. "This feels weird." Tracker admitted. "You'll get used to it, don't worry." Rocky said as he swam beside him. "Me and Coka will help you." "Gracias." Tracker replied as Coka and Rocky began helping Tracker figure out how to swim. Up on the surface however, Chase watched as they all faded from his view into the deep back water. "Where are they going?" He asked with a worried tone in his voice. He headed close to the water and watched them swim. Suddenly a mer-cat was next to him. "Kon'nichiwa." she said, dipping her head at him. "Gah! Where did you come from?" exclaimed Chase, stumbling a bit. "Gomen'nashi. I'm sorry. I did not mean to scare you." said the mer cat quietly. "My name is Budo, or Uva in english." "Oh. It's nice to meet you. My name is Chase." replied Chase. "Nice to meet you. Doko o mite iru no?" said Uva. "Um, what does that mean?" asked Chase. "Oh. Where you watching them too?" asked Uva. Chase nodded. "My friends joined them for the night I guess." He said looking up at the mer-pup moon. *sigh* "What's the matter?" She asked. Chase looked at her confused. "You sound sad." She said as Chase sighed again. "Sad? I guess I am... I don't know really. I'm just thinking about that whole... mer-pup thing and all." He said with a sad tone. "But it's little pup stuff. I should just leave them be with it and just go home. Rocky and Skye will take care of Tracker and Zuma." He said sternly, clearly trying to make it seem like he don't care about anything to do with mer-pups. "Anata wa uso o tsuite imasu." said Uva, tilting her head at Chase. "What was that?" asked Chase. "You're lying." said Uva. "What?! No I'm not!" exclaimed Chase. "Akiraka- I mean, it's obvious." said Uva. "It's obvious that you're lying." Chase looked very flustered and he spluttered a little. "And you're worried aren't you." added in Uva. Chase let out a defeated sigh. "Okay! I am! Fine!" said Chase. "Watashi wa anata o koinu ni kaero koto ga dekimasu." said Uva simply. "What?" asked Chase. Uva sighed. "I can turn you into a mer-pup." said Uva. "And then you can watch your friends." "You can what? Turn me into a mer-pup?" Chase asked as his eyes looked up in thought "I don't know." He said after shaking his head. "Can I trust that your not lying to me or something?" He asked sternly. "You can, or you cannot. It's your choice. But they are getting further and further away with each second. Chase looked down at the water and let out a loud groan of defeat. "F-Fine.. just m-make it fast." Chase stuttered as he gave in and jumped in the water. Uva touched her nose to his and suddenly Chase's back legs turned into a navy and yellow tail. "Sutekina kakk- You look nice." said Uva, observing Chase's tail. "Thank you." said Chase, looking at the tail himself. "So, how do you swim with this thing? "Let me show you." said Uva, leading him through the water. Meanwhile. the others were on their way to Ocean Island. "This is so cool!" exclaimed Skye, looking around the ocean in awe. "Isn't it? It's always so pretty down here!" said Coka. "We love our home." said Kaina. "And our island is right up there!" pointed out Saldi. Above them, a shadow loomed from the island they were approaching. "We're having a mer-moon festival!" Tracker swam up, perking his big ears in eagerness. "That sounds like fun, what is it?" He asked curiously. "I believe I was there before during one of those festivals, and it was jam packed with pups galore. We need to stay close." Zuma said to Tracker. "I can do that, no problem." Tracker assured as Rocky swam up beside him. *Chuckle* "I'll make sure we're all together." Rocky said to Zuma, as if to double assure him that they would stick together. Skye swam ahead of everyone. "Well, what are we waiting for?! Come on!" She squealed in anticipation as she charged on ahead. "Wait up!" They all shouted as they swam after her. Meanwhile, quite a bit behind, Chase and Uva followed, just out of sight. "This really feels weird. How does Rocky and Azura do this on a day to day basis?" He asked, no expecting an answer. But, being the cat she was, Uva answered. "Sore wa kantandesu. It's simple. They were born mers, it's in their nature." said Uva. She stopped near the shore of the island and thought for a moment. "I believe I should be able to change into a land pup today, I know Saldi can." she said. Then she turned to Chase. "Come on, they're on the island already, we can head up without them seeing us." said Uva, swimming to the shore and pulling herself onto it, where her mer-tail became the back legs off a cat. She motioned for Chase to come on shore and transform back too. "See, there's the umi, mun festival we're having tonight." said Uva gesturing at it. "It's a large festival for a simple mer-moon." said Chase as he looked at it. "Tonight is the night when all the full mers can come onto land so we make a big deal out of it." explained Uva. "For instance, this is the fourth time I've ever been on land as a pure cat." "Hey look! There they are!" exclaimed Chase, pointing at the others as they stepped into the festival crowd. "This is so cool!" exclaimed Skye, looking around her in awe. "It's a very special night for all the mers of Ocean Island." explained Hurion as he guided everyone through the crowd. ' W.I.P.' Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episode Category:Collaboration Category:Stories focused on Chase Category:Mer-pups featured Category:Stories by Sonic the fox Category:Sonic the fox pages Category:Christian references Category:Magic Category:Friendship